


Sorpresas y favores

by Taniushka12



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, also they're in college probably, and suga has benefits, thats it thats the almost inexistent plot, yama and oikawa are boyfriends
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taniushka12/pseuds/Taniushka12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras que las demás personas del equipo se iban yendo los dos se quedaron en el cambiador, esperando la sorpresa que Oikawa le prometió minutos atrás.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorpresas y favores

**Author's Note:**

> El otro día quería dejar un headcanon en el tumblr de hq--nsfw, pero al ver que estaba en hiatus no me dejó otro remedio que escribirlo ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (????)  
> Putas, tendría que hacer una serie llamada Yamaguchi y Oikawa son novios y tienen trios con la gente, porque es la segunda historia que escribo que es asi >:I ~~no es que me queje, ya que los shippeo con mucha gente XD~~

 —Mhm, Oikawa... —Dejó escapar sin querer Yamaguchi al sentir su lengua sobre su cuello.

 —Shhh, —Le susurró sobre su oído, provocándole un escalofrío en el proceso—, Yama-chan, ¿qué te dije acerca de estar en silencio?

 —Perdón, es que... —Se lamió los labios, enterrando sus manos en el cabello castaño de Oikawa—, ¿cu-cuando me vas a dar la sorpresa?

 —No sabía que eras tan impaciente —dijo entre risas, antes de besarlo otra vez—, ya llegará, pero hasta entonces sé un buen chico y no hagas ruido, ¿está bien?

 Yamaguchi asintió con dificultad, sintiéndose con calor en todo el cuerpo y sin poder aguantar sus jadeos durante mucho tiempo más. Oikawa volvió a pasar su lengua por la piel sensible de su cuello mientras comenzaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para sacársela y dejar un rastro de besos mojados hacia su pecho.

 Al sentir la respiración de Oikawa sobre su pezón tomó una bocanada de aire para no emitir ningún sonido vergonzoso, pero tuvo que morderse los labios cuando sintió su lengua juguetear con él. Se tapó la boca con su brazo al sentir al mismo tiempo sus dientes raspar con cuidado su piel y una de sus manos desatándole el pantalón.

 Se levantó del asiento lo suficiente para que Oikawa pudiera sacarle la prenda de ropa, mientras que dejaba su pezón para enfocarse en el otro. Yamaguchi podía sentir el frío metal del asiento bajo su ropa interior, el aire destemplado del pequeño cambiador del equipo, y su duro pezón rojo por las mordidas y cubierto de saliva. Cruzó sus piernas inconscientemente, jadeando un poco al sentir la fricción de la tela contra su erección.

 —Oi... _Tooru_... —Susurró, apretando su mano sobre su cabello para llamarle la atención. Oikawa lo miró desde abajo, haciendo un pequeño camino de saliva desde su lengua hasta su pecho. Yamaguchi frunció un poco el ceño, sin querer abrir la boca y decir algo vergonzoso, como que se apresure, que ya estaba bastante duro y que preferiría tener su lengua en otros lugares más bajos—. Por favor.

 Él se lo quedó mirando unos segundos, antes de sonreir.

 — _Yama-chan_... —Su voz tenía un tono de burla, pero a pesar de ello Yamaguchi podía notar la mirada lasciva en sus ojos—, no sabes lo hermoso que te vez en este momento... —A pesar de ya estar sonrojado, eso lo hizo esquivar su mirada con vergüenza, pero llegó a notar como miraba la puerta unos segundos—. Está bien. Quería esperarlo, pero supongo que si estás tan desesperado podría adelantarme un poco.

 —¿Esperar-? —No pudo terminar su pregunta al sentir la boca del mayor lamiendo su erección por detrás de la tela. Sus propios jadeos hicieron eco en la habitación, mientras sentía su lengua recorrerlo lentamente de arriba a abajo y como sus manos le agarraban su pierna, haciendo una deliciosa presión en el muslo—. _Tooru..._

 Alguien tocando la puerta lo sacó de su ensoñación y Yamaguchi sintió pánico por unos segundos, antes que Oikawa volviera a sonreir.

 —¡Pasa!

 —¿¡Qué!?

 La puerta se abrió con rapidez y volvió a cerrarse de la misma manera, dejando entrar una persona en el medio. Yamaguchi estaba a punto de taparse con algo hasta que vio quien era.

 —¿Sugawara-san?

 —Yamaguchi. —Lo saludó él con una cálida sonrisa, antes de poner el oído sobre la puerta. Los tres se quedaron en silencio, hasta que se giró devuelta con una sonrisa más grande—. Listo, estamos solos.

 —Por fin llegaste. —Exclamó Oikawa con una mueca, tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

 —Perdón, perdón, tuve que asegurarme que todos se hayan ido. —Hizo unos gestos con su mano, antes de por fin ver la escena completa y alzar la ceja en dirección a Oikawa—. ¿Ya comenzaste?

 Oikawa se encogió de hombros y luego apoyó su mejilla en el muslo cubierto de pecas de Yamaguchi mientras tocaba el otro con el dedo.

 —Alguien aquí se estaba impacientando...

 —O-oye... ¿Sugawara-san, qué estás...? —Se giró para verlo, pero éste ya había cruzado el pequeño cuarto y se encontraba parado a su lado, apoyando su mano sobre su hombro y pasando hacia su cara. Yamaguchi sintió un escalofrío al sentir sus dedos sobre sus labios, y no pudo evitar abrirlos por la costumbre. Antes de poder sentir vergüenza al escuchar la risa de su novio y al ver la sonrisa de Sugawara, éste se sentó a su lado

 —Sorpresa, Yamaguchi-kun.

 Y con eso acercó su cara para poder besarlo. Yamaguchi mentiría al decir que no le sorprendía ese giro de los acontecimientos, pero lo aceptó sin mucho problema. Los labios de Sugawara eran suaves, más suaves que los de Oikawa, mas no duró mucho tiempo hasta sentir una suave presión y la lengua del otro queriendo entrar.

 Sintió una de sus manos acariciándole el cuello y él estiró una de las suyas para devolverle el cariño, pero al sentir los dientes de Oikawa clavarse en su entrepierna lo único que pudo hacer fue gemir y agarrarse de sus hombros como si de eso dependiera su vida. No tuvo tiempo de avergonzarse, al sentir una sonrisa sobre sus labios, un par de manos que comenzaban a recorrer su torso desnudo, y una boca a milímetros de su erección.

 Luego de por fin sacarse la última prenda de ropa que le quedaba, no tardó mucho tiempo para que Yamaguchi tenga los nervios a flor de piel. Sus manos rodeaban los hombros de Sugawara y se enterraban en su cabello blanco mientras que él recorría con sus manos las partes sensibles de su piel, estremeciéndose cuando las yemas de sus dedos llegaron a sus pezones y los pincharon con cuidado.

 — _Ah._

 Se mordió el labio, tratando de no emitir ruido, pero Sugawara le susurró.

 —No te preocupes, recuerda que ya todos se fueron... estamos solos.

 —Sí, Yama-chan, puedes hacer todo el ruido que quieras ahora. —Agregó Oikawa, que seguía con su trabajo besando y marcando la piel alrededor de su erección, sacando pequeños jadeos de la boca del menor. O hasta que Sugawara comenzó a dejar besos por su cuello dejando a su vez su boca libre, y Oikawa aprovechó para metérselo todo en su boca.

 Esta vez Yamaguchi no trató de mantenerse callado y sus gemidos resonaron por la habitación mientras apoyaba una de sus manos en el cabello del castaño. Sentía su lengua todo al rededor suyo y estaba sintiéndose abrumado por tantas sensaciones. La boca de Sugawara no era mejor, lamiendo su cuello y dejando pequeñas marcas al morderlo. Una de sus manos seguía tocando y pinchando sus pezones sensibles mientras que la otra arañaba con cuidado su espalda, haciéndole sentir pequeñas chispas de placer mezclado con dolor.

 Entre los dos lo estaban convirtiendo en un desastre y a pesar de eso no pudo evitar gemir.

 —M-más...

 A pesar de tener los ojos cerrados escuchó el par de risas discretas, pero al abrirlos sintió los labios de Sugawara sobre los suyos de nuevo, acompañado con su cuerpo apoyado estrechamente sobre su piel desnuda. Sintió su erección sobre su pierna y sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, haciéndolo jadear y luego tragándose sus gemidos agudos producidos por Oikawa.

 Inconscientemente Yamaguchi no podía evitar agarrar su cabello y acercar su cara hacia su erección, sintiendo como estaba cada vez más cerca del climax. Oikawa comenzó a masturbarlo con una mano mientras que con la otra se tocaba a sí mismo, jadeando alrededor de su miembro en el proceso y haciendo temblar al menor con las vibraciones.

 Oikawa tuvo que mantener sus caderas contra el asiento con una mano para no atragantarse en el intento, y a juzgar por los pequeños gemidos que salían de entre sus bocas entrelazadas Yamaguchi ya estaba muy cerca del orgasmo. Sintió un tirón en el pelo pero no levantó la vista.

 —T-Tooru...

 Apresuró su lengua y su mano ignorando la mano en su cabello hasta que por fin sintió un líquido en su boca, y levantó la vista para ver la hermosa expresión de placer su novio. Sugawara tampoco se veía nada mal, mirando a Yamaguchi con una sonrisa y los ojos entrecerrados. Luego de tragar se incorporó para besar con cuidado a Yamaguchi y luego apoyó sus labios en los del otro. No pasó mucho para que le correspondiera el beso y que abriera su boca. Se siguieron besando un rato más y Oikawa pudo sentir como Sugawara le desabrochaba el pantalón, pero una voz lo paró.

 —Espera...

 Los dos se giraron a Yamaguchi, que comenzaba a calmarse de su orgasmo pero que dejaba ver su lujuria latente en la forma en que los miraba con mejillas coloradas y que se mordía los labios.

 —¿Tadashi?

 —Yo... —Se incorporó un poco antes de arrodillarse en el piso, fijando su mirada en Sugawara y luego en Oikawa—. Quiero devolverles el favor.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Tengo que dejar de tratar de escribir porno, que ni siquiera soy buena ;_;~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Espero les haya gustado!


End file.
